Batalla por un matrimonio arreglado
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Chikane es una entrenadora de gran talento que un día cae en un pueblo donde conoce a Himeko, una maestra de escuela que está atada por un arreglo en compromiso con Souma. Dependerá de Chikane la liberación de Himeko y conseguir que corresponda a los sentimientos que siente por ella desde el primer momento. Oneshot con yuri.


**Advertencia:** Pokemon y Kannazuki no Miko no me pertenecen y tampoco pretenderé que lo sean, así que no exijo derechos ni nada que se parezca, aunque creo que este argumento lo he utilizado muchas veces... Igual lo volveré a utilizar XD.

 **Batalla por un matrimonio arreglado**

Chikane Himemiya destacaba por mucho como la mejor entrenadora del pueblo de donde procedía, tanto fue así que incluso la abanderaron cuando anunció que se marcharía a participar en la liga pokemon de la región, y desde entonces había conseguido cinco medallas en apenas unos pocos días (¡En tu cara, Ash!).

Sus métodos de entrenamiento habían resultado motivo de estudio por su capacidad de hacer que sus pokemon no sólo se desarrollaran en fuerza y velocidad, sino también en reflejos, gracia y adaptabilidad. Sencillamente era la número uno entre los suyos...

Muchas cosas cambiarían en el mundo de Chikane cuando ella entra a un curioso pueblo del que parecían proceder algunos importantes entrenadores. Ya había visto a varios entrenadores en su camino que parecían provenir de allí, por lo que se interesa en conocer el lugar y dar lugar a algunas charlas con algunos entrenadores jóvenes e inexpertos. Por supuesto, no desperdició la oportunidad de tener alguna batalla de exhibición cuando varios niños le pedían dicho reto.

* * *

 **Escuela del pueblo**

Las batallas y amenas conversaciones llevan a Chikane hasta una enorme escuela del que salieron cientos de niños y algunas decenas de maestras que también desearon disfrutar de una muestra de las habilidades de Chikane, y desde luego accedió y enseñó varios movimientos interesantes a los asombrados chicos.

-¡... Ahora utiliza rayo burbuja, corsola!- su pokemon hace caso y despliega una enorme cortina de burbujas que maravillan los ojos de chicos y maestras.

-Genial. Qué lástima que no estés aquí para enseñar permanentemente aquí- aplaude maravillada una chica de aspecto jovial y cabellos de un suave color naranja y un lazo rojo en su cabeza-. Ese despliegue ha sido excelente.

-Ha sido un gusto ayudar- añade con humildad Chikane al notar que esa maestra era en realidad muy hermosa y no podía quitarle el ojo de encima-. Me alegro que esto sirva para ayudar en la educación de los niños para entrenar a sus pokemon.

Chikane sentía que la flecha de cupido la había atravesado apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquella chica. Era como una Luvdisc que acababa de encontrar a su alma gemela, o de alguna manera tenía que hacer la metáfora la joven visitante.

No tenía inconvenientes para admitir que le gustaban las chicas, en su pueblo natal todo el mundo sabía de su orientación sexual, e incluso varias chicas habían intentado en el pasado salir con ella o incluso ser sus novias. Precisamente ahora había encontrado a la chica que la había enganchado, se había enamorado.

-¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?- salta a preguntar Chikane luego de finalizar su exhibición.

-Mi nombre es Himeko Kurusugawa. En serio te agradezco lo que hiciste por los niños- responde con timidez al ver a Chikane acercarse bastante a ella-. Ojalá hubieran más entrenadores igual de geniales que tú, Chikane-chan.

-¿Chan?- se sorprende Chikane, y Himeko se sonroja apenada por lo que dijo, pero Chikane salta a hablar antes- No te preocupes. Tenía tiempo que nadie me llamaba así, y francamente me parece un detalle algo bonito, Kurusugawa-san.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Completamente...

Ya estaba decidido, quería conquistar a esa joven maestra incluso más de lo que quisiera conquistar cualquier liga pokemon ahí o en las regiones vecinas, algo que nunca había sentido antes. Tal vez no vendría mal quedarse ahí un par de días para intentar tenerla como su novia.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

-Buenos días, Kurusugawa-san- aparece Chikane con un ramo de flores que había conseguido en el bosque y cortado ella misma-. Toma este presente de mi parte.

-¡Están preciosas, Chikane-chan!- con cuidado Himeko toma el ramo y lo huele maravillada- Estas flores debieron costar un fortuna.

-Erm... Pues ningún ramo es demasiado caro si es para una princesa tan bella como tú, Kurusugawa-san- disimula algo apenada Chikane y se contenta de ver el efecto que tuvieron sus palabras en Himeko.

La maestra estaba bastante ruborizada y sentía que el corazón latía desbocado en su pecho. Mira por un momento el rostro de Chikane y se sorprende un poco cuando ésta le ofrece su brazo como si se tratase de un caballero.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe, bella princesa?

-Sí- responde casi sin pensar Himeko y se agarra feliz de Chikane sin soltar el ramo-. Me voy contigo, mi galante Chikane-chan.

El efecto de la conquista de Chikane era bastante rápido y eso agradaba bastante a la propia Chikane. Incluso llamó a su beautifly y le pidió que utilizara su viento plateado para adornar el camino de Himeko. La chica del pueblo estaba completamente embobada cuando ya casi llegaba a la escuela y se encontró con los ojos de Chikane mirando los de ella.

Algunos pueblerinos hacían de mudos testigos de lo que estaba pasando. Muchos de ellos sabían también de la condición sexual de Chikane y no se extrañaron en absoluto al verla enamorada de Himeko, considerada por algunos como la chica más bella del pueblo. Ambas se habían quedado quietas por un momento sólo para mirarse mutuamente y acercar sus rostros lentamente. Chikane conseguiría un deseado y jugoso beso con aquella enloquecedora maestra...

-¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE LE HACES A MI PROMETIDA, CHIKANE HIMEMIYA!?

Chikane se sobresalta y voltea a ver quién había interrumpido ese momento para ver a un chico de más o menos la edad de ellas y que vestía cual ricachón. No pudo evitar mostrar un gesto de desagrado.

-¿Y quién eres tú, niñito de mami?

\- ¡Mi nombre es Souma Oogami, y soy el prometido de Kurusugawa!

¿Prometido? Eso debía ser una gran mentira. Justo cuando estaba por concretar la que sería la mayor victoria de toda su vida, se encontraba que la chica de la que se había enamorado tenía prometido. No estaba molesta con Chikane, sólo le desagradaba la presencia del tal Souma. Abrazó con firmeza a Himeko contra su pecho y miró retadora a Souma.

-A mí no me importan tus berrinches de niñito malcriado, no creo que realmente Himeko sea la prometida de alguien como tú...

-Chikane-chan...

-Será mejor que le digas tú misma, Kurusugawa. Dile que yo soy tu prometido- ordena Souma con prepotencia.

-La verdad, Chikane-chan, es que mis padres llegaron a un acuerdo con los de Oogami-kun para casarme con él- admite bastante triste Himeko y estaba a punto de llorar y salir corriendo, pero Chikane vuelve a estrechar su abrazo.

-¿Pero qué me dices tú, Kurusugawa-san? ¿Tú realmente quieres a Oogami?

-Chikane-chan...- Himeko se queda viendo a los ojos de la recién llegada y pronto corresponde el abrazo- No, yo en realidad no amo a Oogami-kun. Le dije que en realidad a mí no me gustan los hombres, pero él insistió en que me debía casar con él- Chikane sonríe arrogante ante la confesión de Himeko, causando que Souma se enfadara mucho-. Ya le dí una oportunidad saliendo con él para ver si nos podíamos llevar bien, pero al final eso no funcionó. Seguí sin amarlo, y él quiere que me case con él sólo por ese compromiso.

Chikane pasa gentilmente una mano por la cabeza de Himeko para transmitirle seguridad, mientras que Souma estaba que echaba chispas de lo enfurecido que se encontraba. El muchacho no soportaba que una extraña se llevara para sí a la chica más bella del pueblo. Tenía que impedirlo de alguna forma.

-¡Himemiya!- Chikane mira a Souma que esboza una sonrisa autosuficiente- Te reto a un duelo pokemon en la plaza del pueblo al mediodía. Quien gane se llevará a Himeko y la podrá tener en matrimonio ¿Qué me dices a eso?

-¿Cómo puedes creer que Himeko es un vulgar trofeo para apostar con quién se queda?- Chikane mira con odio a Souma antes de mirar con ternura a Himeko que seguía firmemente abrazada a ella- No creas que aceptaré tu reto, eso olvídalo.

-Qué lástima- se burla Souma y saca de una motocicleta que tenía cerca unos papeles-. En ese caso tiene que volver conmigo le guste o no. Estos papeles que tengo aquí dicen claramente que Himeko se casará conmigo, y sólo pueden ser anulados si yo renuncio a ella, y como puedes ver, la única forma de que renuncie a Himeko es que me derrotes y me demuestres que tú eres mejor para ella que yo.

Aquello fue una provocación enorme contra Chikane. Si ella lograba ganar, liberaría el compromiso forzado de Himeko y así le permitiría conquistar su corazón de forma justa, además que ya tenía la ventaja que a Chikane le gustaban las mujeres igual que a ella. Si no ganaba o si no aceptaba el reto, Himeko tendría que quedarse a la fuerza con el desagradable de Souma, y eso obviamente Chikane no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

-Acepto tu reto- Souma y Chikane intercambian miradas de furia y los pueblerinos dan suspiros de sorpresa-. En la plaza. Espero que estés listo para llorar en cuanto te dé una humillante derrota.

-Dices eso porque eres considerada el superlativo de la batalla pokemon en tu pueblo, pero yo también soy el mejor de aquí, y jamás he perdido una batalla. Por supuesto, la pelea que tendremos no anulará mi invicto.

-Eso lo veremos.

Souma da media vuelta y se monta en la moto para luego irse de ahí. Las personas alrededor estaban asombradas de ver que en efecto habría un buen duelo entre ambos por la mano de Himeko.

-Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste, Chikane-chan- dice Himeko antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su femenil gendarme-. No te hubieras tomado esas molestias...

-Tonterías, Himeko- toma a la maestra por la cintura y acerca su rostro al de ella-. Para mí es un gusto hacer lo que sea por ti. Para serte sincera, tú me gustas, o más bien debería decir que me he enamorado de ti, Himeko- la aludida se sonroja, pero no de vergüenza sino de felicidad que Chikane notó de inmediato-. Acudiré al duelo y te liberaré de ese tal Souma para siempre.

-Gracias. Eres la mejor, y también siento que me estoy enamorando de ti, Chikane-chan.

Hubiese sido un ambiente perfecto para que ambas se pudieran besar, pero aún Chikane tenía entre ceja y ceja el duelo, ambas chicas estaban conscientes de que las estaban observando y se dieron cuenta que Himeko estaba algo retrasada para dar clases.

* * *

 **Plaza del pueblo**

La hora había llegado y los contrincantes habían llegado a la hora para la batalla más importante y emocionante que se haya dado en el pueblo en varios años. Chikane y Souma se ven las caras una vez más antes que llegara el árbitro designado por los pueblerinos que habían presenciado el reto inicial.

-¿Estás lista para perder e irte de aquí con la cola entre las piernas?- sonríe arrogante y prepotente Souma, pero eso no impresiona a Chikane.

-¿Tú estás listo para dejar en paz de una vez y para siempre a Kurusugawa-san?

-Muy bien- aparece el árbitro que resultó ser Tsubasa, el hermano mayor de Souma-. Las reglas de esta batalla son sencillas: Cada uno usará sólo tres pokemon para esta batalla. El que tenga al menos un pokemon de pie y derrote a los pokemon adversarios al terminar la batalla será nombrado vencedor. Tomen sus lugares- Chikane y Souma obedecen y se ubican en los extremos opuestos de la pequeña plaza-. Pueden elegir a sus primeros pokemon.

-En ese caso yo invoco primero- Chikane toma una pokebola y la lanza- ¡Beautifly, yo te elijo!

-Ahora voy yo- Souma hace lo mismo que Chikane- ¡Raticate, yo te elijo!

Los dos pokemon estaban listos para la pelea. Chikane y Souma sólo esperaban a que Tsubasa diera la orden.

-¡Qué inicie el primer combate!

El público no espera para deshacerse en gritos de apoyo y vítores en cuanto los pokemon se lanzan al ataque. Chikane empieza indicando a su beautifly que usara el movimiento tornado para hacer daño desde el primer momento al raticate de Souma. Tsubasa, a pesar de ser el hermano mayor del ricachón de Souma, se muestra imparcial y no favorece de manera injusta a su hermano.

Souma ordena a raticate que usara mordisco para derrotar de un solo golpe a beautifly, pero Chikane logra anticiparlo y manda a su pokemon a que se elevara para mantenerse lejos de las temibles fauces de su contrincante.

-¡Derrota a su beautifly, raticate!

-¡Usa polvo somnífero, beautifly!

Raticate logra alcanzar al pokemon de Himeko y le causa un daño bastante importante pero también es alcanzado por el somnífero y también cae incapaz de continuar con la pelea. El primer round entre Chikane y Souma había terminado en empate.

-¡Corsola, yo te elijo!- Chikane invoca a su pokemon cada vez más emocionada por ganar la pelea.

-Eso no es nada- Souma toma su segunda pokebola y la lanza con fuerza- ¡Bayleef, yo te elijo!

Chikane no la tenía fácil para ganar esta ronda. Con Bayleef del lado de Souma, su corsola estaba en desventaja en la pelea. Esta vez tendría que recurrir a una buena estrategia para ganar.

-¡Usa látigo cepa, bayleef!- el pokemon de Souma obedece y ataca sin piedad a corsola.

-Eso no lo voy a permitir ¡Ataca con tus púas, corsola!

Ambos pokemon son alcanzados por los ataques del otro y retroceden por el daño recibido, pero aún se mantienen de pie y continúan peleando a medida que sus respectivos entrenadores les indicaban qué movimientos usar. Había bastante tensión entre los espectadores que estaban haciendo sus apuestas sobre el resultado de la batalla. La pelea acaba durando casi diez minutos y ninguno de los pokemon daba tregua.

* * *

 **Escuela**

-¿Ya te vas, Himeko?

-Así es. Tengo que ir a ver a Chikane-chan, así que nos vemos, Mako-chan.

Himeko y su amiga se separan en la entrada de la escuela y varios niños también querían ir a ver la pelea entre los mejores entrenadores de sus respectivos pueblos. Himeko apoyaba de todo corazón la victoria de Chikane, la quería a ella.

* * *

 **Plaza**

Corsola y bayleef estaban bastante agotados por la pelea. Chikane había mostrado argumentos bastante buenos para ser ella la abanderada de su pueblo y justificaba bien sus medallas logradas, mientras que Souma era aguerrido sin lugar a dudas y sus pokemon eran el resultado de la fuerza y el atrevimiento que les inculcaba. Una vez más bayleef se lanza en embestida hacia corsola y muchas personas veían cerca el final de la segunda pelea.

-Prepárate que ya he ganado, Himemiya.

-¡No tan rápido, Oogami! ¡Utiliza tu recuperación, corsola!- el pokemon de roca y agua hace lo que ordena Himeko y se recobra lo suficiente para aguantar en buen modo el ataque de bayleef, e incluso era capaz de contraatacar- ¡Ahora utiliza cornada, corsola!

Los pueblerinos estaban estupefactos y eso era decir poco. Chikane había logrado dar la vuelta a una ronda que parecía perdida y corsola venció a bayleef a pesar de la desventaja que tenía desde un principio. Souma veía cómo su segundo pokemon caía derrotado, pero no estaba preocupado aún. Aún Souma se guardaba una carta del triunfo del que se sentía seguro.

-¡El ganador de la segunda pelea es corsola!- anuncia inexpresivo Tsubasa y la gente vitorea a Chikane- Hora de la tercera pelea.

-¡Será un placer!- Souma saca su tercera pokebola y la lanza de forma espectacular- ¡Dragonite, yo te elijo!

-¿Qué dijiste?- Chikane contempla al pokemon dragón emerger precedido por una luz que sale de la pokebola- Esto ahora se pone difícil. No sabía que podías tener un pokemon como ese.

-Pues ahora ves que sí lo tengo- dice Souma sintiéndose triunfante-. Empecemos con unos cuantos relámpagos.

El dragonite lanza un rugido y del cielo salen rayos que caen encima de corsola, logrando noquearla en cuestión de segundos. Chikane hace regresar a su pokemon, aún sorprendida de tener enfrente a un pokemon así.

-¡El ganador de la tercera pelea es dragonite!- Tsubasa señala el lado de Souma y varias personas aplauden estupefactos- Hora de la cuarta pelea.

Chikane tenía una última oportunidad para ganar la batalla y conseguir la libertad de Himeko. Aún no había tenido un reto como este, sabía que sus batallas previas eran relativamente básicas, pero no esperaba esto tan pronto. Chikane sonríe y saca a su tercer pokemon.

-¡Magneton, yo te elijo!- muchas personas empiezan a dudar sobre la victoria de Chikane y más bien pensaban que Souma ya tenía el reto en el bolsillo- ¿Sabes, Oogami? Ya tenía varios días sin pelear con todo, y gracias a ti tengo el placer de sacar lo mejor de mí.

-Lo mismo digo yo, y definitivamente no perderé contra ti, Himemiya.

La pelea recién estaba comenzando en realidad, los primeros movimientos que plantean los dos entrenadores demuestra a todo el mundo la habilidad que ambos poseían. Dragonite se imponía en poder y versatilidad, mientras magneton era superior en velocidad y gracia para eludir los ataques críticos. Las apuestas continuaban, pero nadie sabía ya por quién arriesgar su dinero porque ambos lucían demasiado parejos.

Himeko llega a mitad de la pelea acompañada de varios de los niños de la escuela y se quedan con la boca abierta por lo intensa de la pelea. Magneton y dragonite usaban sus mejores ataques y no se permitían ser doblegados. Sólo Tsubasa permanecía impasible ante lo que veía, y no pocos se preguntaban cómo podía mantenerse así.

-¡Usa tu aliento de dragón, dragonite!

-¡Usa bomba sónica, magneton!

Los dos ataques son lanzados al mismo tiempo y chocan causando una gran explosión que ciega a todos por un breve momento, aunque todavía se escuchaban los choques y golpes que intercambiaban los pokemon de Chikane y Souma. Se podía adivinar que estaban en su mayor intensidad, y entonces dragonite alzó vuelo a la espera de la orden de su entrenador.

-¡Usa ventisca, dragonite!

-¿Ventisca? Esto no me gusta- Chikane empieza a pensar en una estrategia para evitar que su magneton pudiese quedar congelado y perder la pelea- ¡Sal de ahí rápido, magneton!

-Eso no te servirá de nada- Chikane cae en cuenta de ello, pero aún no veía la manera de eludir al pokemon de Souma- ¡Sigue a magneton con tu ventisca, dragonite!

Ciertamente los ataques de hielo no eran gran cosa para un pokemon de metal, eso lo sabía Chikane a la perfección, pero no podía relajarse al tratarse de un ataque de alto nivel ejecutado por un pokemon como dragonite, eso sería la perdición. Himeko permanecía entre las personas que veían la batalla y rogaba con toda su alma que Chikane pudiese salir de aquel aprieto en el que se encontraba.

-¡Usa chispa, magneton! ¡Que no te alcance el ataque de dragonite o estarás en problemas!

Dragonite lanza su potente ataque y magneton se defiende usando su ataque a toda potencia, resultando en una explosión espectacular que aporta un importante elemento estético a la pelea. Tanto magneton como dragonite resienten del esfuerzo que aplicaron en sus movimientos y nuevamente se estaban viendo de frente, justo igual que Chikane y Souma.

-Debo admitirlo, jamás mi dragonite tuvo una batalla tan larga- por primera vez Souma no mostraba arrogancia sino admiración al hablar con Chikane-. Eres por mucho mi mejor reto, y estoy seguro que si me encontrara más oponentes como tú sería divertido. Simplemente tienes estilo y efecto en todo lo que haces, Himemiya.

-Lo mismo debería decir yo- Chikane no parecía ya con ganas de humillar a Souma, sino que parecía disfrutar del encuentro como si enfrente tuviese a un gran amigo y rival-. Eres fuerte, y si esto es lo que me espera en los otros tres gimnasios que me faltan, entonces creo que necesitaré de un buen entrenamiento para no avergonzar a mi pueblo natal.

-Tu amigos en tu pueblo han sabido escoger a la persona indicada para representarlos en la liga local- continúa Souma ante un público que se entretenía con su faceta nueva-. No creo que los puedas avergonzar, no con el nivel que me has demostrado.

-Parece que es hora de poner punto y final a la pelea, ¿no lo crees?- ambos sonríen seguros ante su estrategia final- ¡Utiliza impactrueno en dragonite, magneton!

-¡Liquida a magneton con hiper rayo, dragonite!

Magneton empieza a cargarse de energía eléctrica mientras dragonite acumulaba energía en su boca, el movimiento final de estos pokemon sería todo un espectáculo. Al grito de ambos entrenadores, los pokemon lanzan su ataque con todas sus fuerzas, y esta vez no chocan sino que se cruzan por un margen de distancia bastante pequeño que fue suficiente para que cada ataque se dirigiera a plena potencia a su blanco. Himeko estaba enmudecida en los momentos culminantes.

-¡Protégete con una onda sónica, magneton!- ordena Chikane en el último segundo antes del impacto.

Dos tremendas explosiones cubren completamente el campo, nadie sabía cuál era el resultado de la pelea. Las dos humaredas permanecen en su máximo tamaño durante un tiempo dramáticamente largo, y la primera en disiparse era la humareda que cubría a dragonite. Ciertamente al ser del tipo volador cedía un poco su defensa dragón a los ataques eléctricos, pero Souma esperaba que aquel ataque no hubiese sido demasiado perjudicial. Pronto magneton también estaba a la vista, la onda sónico logró frenar un poco el impacto inicial del hiperrayo de dragonite y de ese modo logró apenas resistir. Ambos pokemon cedían poco a poco incapaces de dar un ataque más. Sólo el que permaneciera consciente por más tiempo podría consagrarse con la victoria en esa pelea.

-Dragonite...

-Magneton...

Dragonite no fue capaz de soportarlo más, se desplomó y quedó desmayado ante todas las miradas que formaban un silencioso manto alrededor del centro de la plaza.

-¡Dragonite ya no puede continuar! ¡El ganador de la cuarta pelea es magneton!- sentencia Tsubasa de forma solemne y el público estalla en gritos y celebraciones por Chikane y la gran pelea que presenciaron- ¡Chikane Himemiya es la ganadora de esta batalla pokemon!

Finalmente magneton cayó también. Ya se sabía vencedor, por lo que no hacía falta más esforzarce por manternerse en pie de lucha. Chikane no le dio demasiada importancia a ello, sólo lo cargó y lo felicitó por su gran pelea y lo regresó a su pokebola en el momento en que Himeko se aparece por detrás de ella y la abraza.

-¡Estuviste genial, Chikane-chan! Felicidades, es la mejor pelea que he visto en mi vida.

-Gracias por venir, Kurusuawa-san. Me alegra ver que no te perdiste essta pelea que libré por ti, hace que todo haya valido la pena.

Ambas chicas se miran sonrientes y luego de ello Chikane toma su decisión y besa en los labios a Himeko, y ella corresponde la acción de su gendarme. Souma estaba revisando el estado de su dragonite antes de regresarlo a su pokebola y miró a su prometida y a su rival besándose. En ese momento más que nunca comprendió que no tenía sentido tratar de desposar a Himeko, eso no la haría feliz en absoluto, ella amaba a Chikane, una recién llegada que fue capaz de propinarle su primera derrota. Con el rostro en alto y sin perder su porte elegante se dirige a Chikane y Himeko para poder hablar con ellas.

-Fue una gran pelea- dice con una ligera sonrisa como si hubiese sido él el ganador-. A pesar de todo me he divertido mucho con este combate, Himemiya. La verdad es que hace tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien y había olvidado el valor del esfuerzo y la humildad, y tal vez por ello acabé perdiendo desde un principio a Kurusugawa. Espero que algún día volvamos a tener un combate, y te prometo que yo seré el vencedor.

-Será un placer volver a pelear, Souma Oogami- dice Chikane al momento de estrechar su mano con Souma-. Yo también me esforzaré bastante para no dejarme derrotar la próxima vez que nos veamos.

-Y una cosa más- Souma mira a Himeko y saca los papeles que la señalaban como su prometida-. Himemiya ha demostrado ser la verdadera dueña de tu corazón, Kurusugawa, así que esto ya no es necesario- rompe el contrato y Himeko sonríe muy feliz al verse libre-. Espero que igual podamos seguir siendo amigos, no me agradaría que hubiese rencores entre nosotros.

-Claro que no los habrá, Oogami-kun- responde Himeko muy animada y tomando de la mano a Chikane-. A pesar que querías que me casara contigo como fuera, demostraste que en el fondo podías ser una buena persona si tan solo te esforzabas. Te agradezco que me pudieras liberar para que así pueda estar con mi amada Chikane-chan, tal y como deseo- Chikane se sonroja y se siente feliz de ver que su nuevo sueño logró ser convertido en realidad oficialmente-. Fue muy divertido verlos en esta batalla pokemon, pero me gustó todavía más que esto fuera para bien.

Aquellas personas que habían apostado por la victoria de Chikane no tardaron en tomar su ganancia mientras lo que apostaron por Souma se notaban algo apesadumbrados y después de pagar se iban directo a sus casas para dedicarse a lo suyo. Pronto la plaza del pueblo estaba casi vacío con excepción de algunas personas que estaban con sus parejas o familias. Parecía que hacía poco no había ocurrido nada, aún Tsubasa estaba en una banqueta disfruntando de la brisa y fumando un rato como si nada.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

-¿Ya te vas, Chikane-chan?- pregunta Himeko teniendo de golpe ganas de llorar.

-Así es. Quería tener más tiempo para dedicarme a ti y posiblemente podríamos casarnos pronto, pero por ahora tengo una liga que debo ganar- se excusa Chikane igual de afligida que su novia.

-No me extraña, tú misma dijiste que aún tenías que ganar tres medallas antes de participar en la liga regional- Souma estaba en ese lugar también con su moto-. En ese caso te deseo suerte en la liga.

-¿Tú no vas a participar, Oogami?- pregunta Chikane alzando una ceja.

-No, ya lo hice la vez anterior y gané. Por ahora sólo quiero recuperar la forma que he perdido con mis fanfarronerías y a lo mejor me iré a otra región a participar en una nueva liga. Tal vez vaya a Hoenn o a Kanto.

-Chikane-chan- Himeko abraza con fuerza a Chikane y le da un beso en la mejilla-, esperaré por tu regreso, y rezaré por tu éxito en la liga pokemon.

-Si tú me apoyas entonces sin duda me sentiré con fuerzas para llegar con mis pokemon a donde sea, Himeko- Chikane besa la punta de la nariz de Himeko y disfruta cada momento en que podía abrazarla-. Prometo que en cuanto pueda vendré a verte y nos podremos casar, y entonces podría llevarte para que visites mi pueblo natal y conozcas a mis familiares y amigos.

Souma se va a las montañas cercanas para volver a empezar con su entrenamiento para ser nuevamente la mejor versión de sí mismo, dejando atrás su prepotencia y su arrogancia anteriores. Chikane toma rumbo a la ciudad más cercana donde tenía entendido que se encontraba el próximo gimnasio donde tenía que ganar para ganarse el derecho de participar en la liga regional.

Puede que Chikane ganara por un corto margen la batalla más difícil que haya tenido en su vida, pero más importante que eso, ganó nuevas y valiosas amistades y consiguió el amor de su vida, misma que la veía alejarse con una radiante sonrisa que Chikane habría de recordar hasta el día de su regreso.

 **Fin**

* * *

Aunque no lo crean, esta historia la desarrollé rápidamente gracias a que la idea repentina que tuve de hacer este OS iba saliendo solo a medida que escribía, y francamente me siento orgulloso del resultado. Opiniones por review o por favoritos se agradecen, aunque los favoritos no se puedan leer sí dan a entender que la historia gustó, y eso realmente me traería una satisfacción mayor :3

Hasta otra


End file.
